Childish Couple
by Prissycatice
Summary: MinKyu memang selalu kekanakan. bagaimana reaksi mereka saat tahu bahwa mereka menyukai satu sama lain? MinKyu/ChangKyu. a bit SiChul and YunJae


.

.

.

Title: Childish Couple

Author: Cndy Prissycatice [prissycatice]

.

.

.

Warning : Yaoi story. MinKyu couple.

Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan MinKyu couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya

.

.

ini ff lama saya, jadi mohon maaf kalau jelek or banyak typo

-#####-#####-

Changmin P.O.V

"minnie, ini namanya kyuhyun. berteman yang baik dengannya ya"

Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku berdebar melihat seorang anak laki-laki. Hari ini padahal dengan malas-malasan aku ikut kedua orangtuaku ke rumah sahabatnya. Aku benci harus pergi keluar rumah apalagi untuk menemani umma dan apa ke rumah orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Tapi kini rasanya aku malah bersyukur karena aku mau ikut.

Umma memperkenalkan putra sahabatnya kepadaku, kurasa umurnya sama denganku, sama-sama masih 8 tahun. Kulitnya putih, wajahnya manis, matanya yang bulat menatapku lugu. Astaga, manis benar anak dihadapanku ini.

"kyu, jangan nakal ya sama changmin. nah, sekarang ajak changmin main sana. Umma tahu kau tidak suka mendengarkan pembicaraan kami kan ?" umma dari anak yang bernama kyuhyun itu berbicara kepada kyuhyun. kulihat kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menghampiriku.

"ayo kita ke dalam kamarku" ucap kyuhyun mengajakku, suaranya lembut. Aku melirik umma ku. Umma mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aku kembali menatap kyuhyun lalu mengangguk dan mengikutinya pergi ke dalam kamarnya.

P.O.V end

**-kyuhyun's room-**

"jadi kau anak temannya umma ku ?" Tanya kyuhyun kepada changmin. keduanya kini sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur kyuhyun. changmin mengangguk "apa.. kau bisu ?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah changmin

Changmin langsung mengerutkan dahinya "apa maksudmu ? aku bisa bicara kok" ucap changmin

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil "kukira kau bisu, habisnya dari tadi kau diam saja sih" balas kyuhyun

Entah mengapa, changmin terpana ketika melihat kyuhyun tertawa, ia tidak berhenti menatap kyuhyun. "hei ! kau kenapa ?" Tanya kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya didepan wajah changmin.

"ah, eh.. tidak.. anu. Kita belum berkenalan !" jawab changmin gugup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "tadi kan umma kita sudah saling menyebutkan nama. Namamu changmin kan ?" Tanya kyuhyun

"tapi kita kan belum memperkenalkan diri masing-masing secara pribadi" balas changmin "aku changmin" changmin mengulurkan tangannya

Kyuhyun menyambutnya "kyuhyun. tapi umma dan appa biasa memanggilku kyu" ucap kyuhyun "panggilanmu siapa ?"

Wajah changmin seketika memerah "aku.. nama panggilanku seperti nama perempuan.. aku.. dipanggil mi.. minnie"

Kyuhyun tertawa kencang sambil memegangi perutnya "hei ! jangan tertawa !" ucap changmin kesal sekaligus malu.

"habis. Habisnya.. wajahmu merah saat mengatakannya sih.. ha.. ha ha ha.." kyuhyun berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya sambil tertawa.

"hei !" seru changmin "dasar anak ini !" seketika changmin menindih tubuh kyuhyun

"aduh ! aduh berat !" rintih kyuhyun setengah tertawa "ya ampun minnie~ tubuhmu berat seperti kudanil !" ledek kyuhyun kembali tertawa kencang.

"yack ! enak saja. Rasakan ini !" changmin semakin menindih kyuhyun.

"a.. aduh.. aduh.. kudanil ! ha ha ha"

-#####-

"kau dengar itu jae ? sepertinya anak kita sudah akrab" ucap umma kyuhyun

"sepertinya begitu, aku senang. Changmin tidak pernah mau punya teman, dia hanya main game terus setiap hari" keluh jaejoong

"tidak sia-sia aku menyeretnya hari ini kerumahmu won" ucap yunho, suami jaejoong sekaligus appa dari changmin "itu anak penyendiri sekali"

"kyuhyun juga begitu, dia tidak punya teman karena nakal sekali. Iya kan chullie ?" appa kyuhyun yang bernama siwon itu bertanya kepada istrinya. Heechul hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

-#####-

**9 tahun kemudian**

"hei kyu ! aku dapat game seru nih !" changmin berlari sepanjang koridor kelas untuk menyusul kyuhyun yang berjalan agak jauh di depannya.

Keduanya bersekolah di sekolah yang sama semenjak hari perkenalan itu. ternyata mereka memiliki hobby yang sama dan sifat yang hampir mirip. Karena keduanya juga memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang sama, selama 9 tahun ini mereka selalu sekelas dan menjadi teman sebangku. Bukan karena apa-apa mereka jadi teman sebangku, tapi hal ini mutlak karena changmin malas berteman dengan orang lain selain kyuhyun, dan faktor kedua adalah tidak ada yang mau duduk sebangku dengan anak sejahil kyuhyun kecuali changmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah changmin "game apa ?" Tanya kyuhyun

"nih, lihat saja sendiri" changmin memberikan PSP-nya kepada kyuhyun.

"wow minnie ! aku pinjam dulu ya PSP-mu ! sepertinya seru nih" ujar kyuhyun dengan raut wajah gembira. Changmin hanya tersenyum.

"satu jam 15.000 won !" changmin mengulurkan tangannya kearah kyuhyun

"yack ! kau ini ! masa aku pinjam harus bayar sih ? mana mahal banget lagi" protes kyuhyun

"harus dong, memangnya kamu siapa ? cowok vampire !" balas changmin menyentil dahi kyuhyun

"aish ! lagi nggak ada uang nih ! kemarin appa marah sama aku karena ngabisin semua makanan yang dibuat umma. Jadi nggak dapet duit jajan deh" keluh kyuhyun

"makanya jangan rakus ! dasar beruang ! pokoknya kalau mau pinjam harus bayar, game yang jarang di dapetin tuh" goda changmin.

"minnie sayang, hutang dulu boleh nggak ?" Tanya kyuhyun manja sambil menggesek-gesekan kepalanya genit di bahu changmin

"nggak ada hutang-hutangan ! kamu belajar dari mana sih pakai ngutang segala ? dengar ya kyu, hutang itu nggak baik" changmin mulai ceramah.

"ok, ok. Kalau gitu aku bayar pakai cara lain aja deh" ucap kyuhyun

"cara lain apa ?" Tanya changmin

"karena aku orang baik, kamu maunya apa nanti aku iya-in deh" jawab kyuhyun

Changmin membulatkan matanya

Changmin P.O.V

Ini beneran nih ? ya ampun, jantungku lagi-lagi berdegup kencang. Ini kesempatan yang jarang ada ! harus digunakan sebaik-baiknya nih !

"em.. kalau gitu.. aku mau kamu jadi pacar aku" ucapku tanpa fikir panjang lagi. Eh ? kenapa aku ucapkan itu ? memangnya aku suka sama kyuhyun ? hei changmin ! sadar ! kyuhyun itu laki-laki !

Bisa kulihat wajah kyuhyun langsung memerah "a.. apa yang ? kau demam ya ?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Kan ! duh, malu banget nih. Changmin babo ! "aku serius dan aku nggak demam ! kalau mau pinjem PSP-ku, kamu harus mau jadi pacarku" lagi-lagi kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Sekarang aku yakin mukaku juga memerah, malu..

"tapi.. tapi.. aku kan laki-laki. Kamu beneran mau pacaran sama aku ?" Tanya kyuhyun kepadaku dengan wajah yang tertunduk malu. Manisnya !

P.O.V end

"ka.. kamu suka sama aku ya ?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan cukup ragu.

Changmin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Keduanya memang payah, meski hati keduanya sudah saling berdebar hebat, namun belum ada yang menyadari hal itu. keduanya malah berfikir "kenapa berdebar kencang seperti ini sih ? aku sakit ya ?" bukankah hal itu sungguh bodoh ?

"a.. suka ? a.." changmin bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia memainkan jarinya dibalik badannya "kalau aku nggak suka sama kamu, siapa lagi yang mau suka sama anak rakus, bandel, iseng, dan nyebelin kayak kamu ?"

Kyuhyun melotot mendengarnya. dengan cepat dia menonjok lengan changmin kencang "iya ! emang Cuma kamu yang mau suka sama anak rakus, bandel, iseng dan nyebelin kayak aku ! pernyataan cintamu aku terima, dasar minnie babo !" ucap kyuhyun. ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mulai berjalan kearah kelasnya.

Changmin masih diam terpaku mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. dia terus memandangi sosok kyuhyun dari belakang. perlahan tapi pasti senyum mulai mengembang di bibirnya. Dia segera berlari menghampiri kyuhyun lalu menarik lengan kyuhyun. "kyu.." ucapan changmin terhenti ketika melihat wajah kyuhyun yang sudah sangat memerah "kyu.. kamu ? upphh ! hua ha ha ha ha !" changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memegangi perutnya

"yack !" malu kyuhyun. ia memukuli tubuh changmin yang sedang berjongkok sambil tertawa. Karena changmin tidak mau berhenti tertawa juga, kyuhyun melompat menaiki tubuh changmin.

"aduh ! apa-apaan kau beruang ? wajahmu tadi.. hua ha ha ha" changmin kembali tertawa. Wajah kyuhyun semakin memerah.

"argh ! jangan meledekku terus !"perintah kyuhyun masih memukuli punggung changmin

Tiba-tiba changmin bangkit, kyuhyun hampir saja terjatuh andai saja changmin tidak memegangi tubuhnya "hei ! kalau mau berdiri bilang-bilang dong !" kesal kyuhyun. kini posisinya changmin sedang menggendong kyuhyun. kyuhyun yang takut jatuh langsung melingkarkan tangannya memeluk leher changmin.

Changmin tersenyum licik. Ditariknya wajah kyuhyun agar menghadap kearahnya lalu di ciumnya bibir kyuhyun. mata kyuhyun membulat melihat wajah changmin yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. "aku menyukaimu kyu" ucap changmin setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah normal kembali merah mendengar ucapan changmin

"a.. aku juga kudanil !" balas kyuhyun malu "argh ! sudah cepat turunkan aku !"

"tidak mau. Hari ini kita bolos saja" ajak changmin sambil tersenyum

"heh ? anak rajin sepertimu bolos ? kalau aku sih mungkin wajar !"

"aku lagi senang nih hari ini, malas belajar. Toh nanti aku tetap mendapatkan ranking pertama satu sekolah" sombong changmin.

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala changmin "sombong banget sih ! gini-gini aku dapat peringkat dua nih ! jangan belagu karena menang 5 angka dariku !" ucap kyuhyun. changmin terkikik "memangnya kita mau bolos kemana sih ?" Tanya kyuhyun

"kerumahku dan rumahmu. Aku mau beritahu appa dan umma kita kalau kita sudah jadian !" jawab changmin yang langsung berlari sambil menggendong kyuhyun.

Wajah kyuhyun seketika jadi panik "mau beritahu orangtua kita ? minnie ! kau gila ! nanti mereka bisa pingsan dengar kita pacaran !" protes kyuhyun tidak setuju.

"hei ! kalian mau kemana ? jam pelajaran sebentar lagi dimulai !" ucap seorang guru yang melihat keduanya

"pulang pak ! tadi dapat telepon dari rumah !" jawab changmin asal masih sambil berlari.

-#####-

**-changmin's house-**

Kebetulan sekali, saat itu heechul sedang main ke rumah jaejoong untuk mengantarkan kue yang baru saja ia buat.

"APAAAA ?" kalian pacaran ?" Tanya jaejoong dan heechul bersamaan

Changmin mengangguk semangat sementara itu kyuhyun hanya menutupi wajahnya malu sekaligus pusing.

Tubuh jaejoong langsung melemas "haahh.. telepon yunho.. minnie.. telepon appa.." suruh jaejoong pada changmin. Changmin segera menelepon yunho "yun, anak kita.. pacaran dengan kyuhyun.." ucap jaejoong.

"ya ampun kyu, umma tidak sangka" ucap heechul memegang wajah kyuhyun. dipandanginya wajah kyuyun baik-baik

"maaf umma" ucap kyuhyun

"kenapa harus minta maaf, umma tahu dari dulu kau suka changmin. Bagi umma itu tidak masalah, asal kau bahagia" balas heechul "nah, sekarang telepon appamu" suruh heechul. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menelepon siwon

"appa, aku.. aku pacaran dengan changmin.." ucap kyuhyun takut-takut.

-#####-

Setelah terjadi kekacauan kecil, akhirnya semua orangtua pasrah. Mereka merelakan apa yang yang diinginkan anaknya.

**Lima tahun kemudian..**

"kyu ! kubilang yang ini lebih cocok !"

"kau gila ? aku tidak mau pakai gaun di hari pernikahanku !" tolak kyuhyun saat changmin memperlihatkkan gaun pengantin kepada kyuhyun

"tapi kau kan wanitanya. Jadi harus pakai gaun. Ayolah.. kau pasti manis" bujuk changmin

"aku tidak mau ! lagipula siapa bilang aku wanitanya ? aku prianya !"

"kau lebih mungil dariku, tentu kau wanitanya. Pokonya aku suka gaun ini. kau harus pakai yang ini" ujar changmin tak mau kalah.

"minnie !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-The end-


End file.
